Dylbert and the Forbidden Spring
by DYLB3RT1993
Summary: A bunch of trainers switch bodies with their Pokemon. Pretty self-explanetary, I think. Collaboration with valeforXD who cant think of an original name so he steals from final fantasy
1. Introduction

Dylbert and the Forbidden Spring

Dylbert is a Kid living in a small town just North of Floaroma Town, He is 16

years old and has a few good friends that he can rely on for help with any

problems he might have.

* * *

Dylbert: Hurry up with the story

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Do you want an intro or not?

Dylbert: Yeah But..

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Just Shut up OK

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Now where was I?, here we are found it

* * *

He has Just become a pokemon trainer and his first pokemon is a Chimchar.

It is a Stronger than usual Chimchar because Dylbert likes to use items that

increase the base Stats of any one pokemon. Before we begin with the story

I will tell you how he had become a pokemon trainer.

It all started on an average, run of the mill day, He went to work at the

daycare centre like usual, his job was to clean up all the pokemon Crap.

* * *

Dylbert: You didn't need to tell them that

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Well its too late now Dick-weed

Dylbert: That's it your off my Christmas card list

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Good I don't like you anyway

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Now back to the story... AGAIN

* * *

He hated his job but couldn't afford to quit. On this day his luck had finally turned.

There was an egg lying on the ground near the little shelter the boss made him build,

though he didn't know at the time this egg would soon be his, you see the trainer that

owned the Pokemon in which laid this egg told his boss that he had no use for it and to

get rid of it. Dylbert shouted out to his boss and asked if he could have it and much to his

surprise his boss said yes. There-On after he waited and waited for his egg to hatch he was

really excited that he would soon become a Pokemon trainer.

When the egg finally hatched he found that it was a Chimchar. He was so excited that it was

a chimchar that he ran all the way too his work and quit on the spot. After that he trained

his Chimchar allot and Won tones of battles, This brings us back to the original story.

* * *

Dylbert: It's about time

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: One more word and there will be no Forza 3 for a week

Dylbert: That's Bulls**t I F**king hate you Man

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Say Bye To Forza 3

Dylbert: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: OMFG look at the time ive gotta got to school ill finish your story later BYE!!

Dylbert: Bout time he left Now I Can Play COD: Modern Warfare 2


	2. An Inconvenience

Dylbert was wandering along the path to try and find a Gym so he can earn a badge. He has

a really bad sense of direction and also by some chance he also got his map all wet and torn

when he was swimming the other day, Because of these two things the idiot ends up Lost and alone.

He follows a small path into a forest and when he emerges he finds a small spring that has

a beautiful waterfall that sparkles in the sunlight. There stands a small sign with writing on it.

It reads "Spring".

Dylbert is thirsty from his long journey and decides to have a drink of water from the Spring.

* * *

Dylbert: Here it Comes the whole plot in one sentence

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Nice Job Now I have to Extend the story

Dylbert: I Know

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Your the worst lead character ever

Dylbert: I Know

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Your Grounded

Dylbert: I Know... Wait What?

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Now Back to the Story

* * *

After Dylbert drinks the water he starts to feel weird and begins to hallucinate seeing strange colours

and Non-Existent Creatures then he Passes out. A few hours later he awakes feeling rather weird

like he has a fire burning inside him. He starts to stand up and notices that the sign is much bigger

than it was before, and he noticed some extra writing on it as-well. He decides to wipe of the moss

and reveal the text underneath it reads "Forbidden Spring" P.S. Do Not Drink it Will Swap your Soul

with the nearest Pokemon.

* * *

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Yeah its Silly I Know

* * *

Dylbert faints from his current realisation that he is a Pokemon. When he awakes he thinks it was

all a dream, Just to make sure he walks over to the edge of the water and checks his reflection, He

jumps back about 5 metres from the sudden shock of seeing his chimchar staring back at him.

Looking around he cannot see his own body anywhere around and immediately thinks that his

chimchar must have gotten scared by his current change and run away to hide.

Dylbert thinks to himself, I Wonder if I can understand Pokemon that I am one. I need to find

someone that can help me get get back to town he though.

* * *

Dylbert: Why do I Gotta be a Chimchar, I wanted to be a Caterpie.

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: Well too bad, Plus Caterpie is a stupid Pokemon it looks like a penis

ChimcharRoxorzBoxorz: OMFG out of time again be back tommorow.

* * *

Quoted from valeforXD, Spawn001 is a Bitch


	3. Generic Chapter Name

Now collaborated by valeforXD, author of The Mishaps and Marvels of Aaron The Pikachu. w00t

* * *

Dylbert was once again wandering along the path that lead away from the spring. He came across

a group of Spearow and decided to talk to them. He wandered on up to them and tried to speak to

them, but, seeing as he still spoke as a human, they got spooked and fly off squarking like a crazy

monkey ripping a woman's face off.

Shortly after this he was wandering along the path again and came across his "friend" Azza with his

head in the bushes. Dylbert knows it is Azza because he has a very distinctive shape about him, plus

Dylbert could see his backpack sitting on the ground beside the bush it. His name was written on the

front pocket in black marker. Deciding he could help out at the time, he ran up to the trainer and

tugged on his jeans.

Azza turned around and noticed the little Chimp Pokemon tugging on his pants.

His Buizel, which was in the bushes as well, just stared at him. "Well, hello, little guy! Where did you

come from?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

"Well, I came from Solaceon Town Day Care Center and-"

The poor Trainer jumped out of his skin. "Y-you can talk?"

"Azz! It's me, Dylbert!" The Chimchar cried in a familiar voice.

"Oh my Arceus, a talking Pokemon! It's the end of the world! Run away!" Azza screamed, but Dylbert

managed to grab a hold of him before he took off, only to be dragged along the dirt path as he ran.

"I wish... You would... Just... SLOW DOWN!!!" Dylbert cried, and the disillusioned trainer slowed to a

stop. Dylbert stood up, spitting dirt from his mouth. "Look, my Chimchar and I switched bodies when

we drank from a spring, and now Chimchar has run off in my body, and-"

Azza interrupted him as he explained worriedly. "What are you talking about you silly little monkey?"

"Just come and see!"

Dylbert led him and his Buizel to the spring which had changed him before, and Aaron stood staring at

it blankly.

"See?" Dylbert cried, jumping up and down like a real monkey now. "That's the spring! When I drank

from it, me and my Chimchar swit-"

But Aaron interrupted, not having listened in the first place. "Wow, am I thirsty." Not having listened

to a word the Chimchar had distressed, he knelt down and shovelled some of the sparkling water in

his cupped hands.

"Wait, Aaron, you shouldn't really be drinking from there," Dylbert said.

"Am I really going to believe a talking Chimchar?" He replied as he was about to drink the water.

Dylbert sighed and slapped his forehead as Aaron sipped some of the sparkling water. Instinctively,

Aaron's Buizel began to run like crazy, but it was already too late as both of them had began to feel

drowsy. Soon both of them had collapsed and fallen unconscious, and Dylbert was helpless to stop it.

* * *

Aaron awoke about an hour later, with a massive headache. He held his head in pain with his...paws?

Both his paws and his head, as they made contact, were covered in orange and cream fur, as was the

rest of his body. He was about to scream, but Dylbert stopped him before he could. "I told you so,

Aaron. That's what you get for not listening to me."

"But you didn't say anything about this! Although..." He took a little bit of time to examine his new

body. "...Who's complaining?"

"I am! You get to be a Buizel and swim underwater and stuff while I'm stuck with a fire on my butt!"

"Well, that's your own fault." He stopped admiring himself for a minute. "So, what do we do now?"

* * *

valeforXD: Hi, peeps! Great to be here, absolutely ruining the crap out of Dylbert's story. Aaron has also taken time off his busy world-saving schedule to be here as a new Pokemon, Buizel. Let's all congratulate him!

Dylbert: Boo! You suck!

Aaron: Bugger off! At least I have accomplished something, you're just a silly little whining monkey in Vale's fanfic, so get a life!

DYLB3RT1993: The start of a good friendship. Well, Vale and I are gonna go get pwned on Modern Warfare 2 now. See you's later!


End file.
